She's Never Looked Sexier
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Leia is pregnant and Han finds her delicious. Rated M because, well, you know.


SHE'S NEVER LOOKED SEXIER

(Han)

It's so good to have Leia home. She and I are 'on the road' far too much, especially now that she's six months pregnant with our twins, a boy and a girl. Once she decided she wanted to be a mother, there was no going back. Despite the nausea and tiredness of the first three months, she was radiant. And she never looked more glowing than she does tonight.

I'm cooking her favorite Alderaanian stew. I've tweaked it a bit; Corellian cooking contains a lot of spices, probably originated to hide spoiled ingredients. Leia doesn't like as much heat as I do but she's always expanding her palate. Well, to a point. We won't eat anything that's still alive. Yes, they're delicacies on many worlds. No, they are not at our dinner table. I remember a long time ago in a galaxy not far enough away, sitting with Jabba the Hutt and his minions, watching him eat nala tree frogs. And that wasn't the most digusting thing he ever did. But enough about him.

"How was the cuisine?" I ask her as she sits at the table, sipping some asteria water. She's been to a few Inner Rim planets. The cuisine on most of them's not bad, but it's nothing to write home about.

"Fresh fruit was available, so I mostly ate that."

"I remember I'd be shipboard for weeks on end, and I'd be craving a piece of fruit like mad. So that's why I installed a chiller. Living on rations is no way to travel."

"I remember when we were on Hoth and you made me some juice," Leia says to me. "I wish there'd have been some left for when you got sick a few days later."

"You were pretty nice to me," I say as I'm popping some grain biscuits in the oven. "Of course, I understand that you had a reputation to maintain, so your secret's safe with me." I wink at her. She giggles. I love hearing her laugh. It seemed as if it took me years to get a laugh out of her. She really does have a twisted sense of humor, a lot closer to mine than she would have wanted to admit for about three years.

"I was nice to you? I brought tea and sarcasm!"

"Like I said, you were very nice to me."

Leia laughs. We both can make each other laugh over damn near anything, and I do mean anything. It's one of the few reliable defenses during wartime that keeps you from losing your soul.

The irony is that it was war that made me believe that I could in fact fight for things that were bigger than myself, and open my heart to love.

So here I am, having dinner with a woman who by rights should never have given me a second look, let alone marry me, and she reminds me of a beautifully ripe kavasa fruit.

She catches me staring at her. "Yes, I'm getting fat," she tells me.

"No, you're pregnant, and getting sexier by the moment."

She laughs. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Flyboy."

"Oh, yes, I plan on it."

01123581321345589144233377610987

We enjoy dinner, and I offer to do the cleanup (Leia can do it just fine, but I occasionally like to be a gentleman, so long as I don't make a habit of it). She and I chat it up about her trip; she actually had some success on this trip as opposed to the usual, which is somewhere around utter frustration.

"I feel like soaking in the tub," Leia announces.

"With or without the spa jets?" I ask her, trying to be nonchalant.

"Either way is fine," she says, walking up to me and standing on her tiptoes to kiss me, "so long as you're joining me."

"You won't need to ask me twice." I take her in my arms and we lean near to each other. We start out like we did the first time. That first kiss in the circuitry bay, I will have that memory in the next life if there is one.

"There's a scoundrel in your life," I tell her.

"I happen to like scoundrels," she whispers throatily to me and our lips touch. So soft, and yet, so intense. I could stand here and kiss her forever, but my hand drifts down to her baby bump. It's getting larger all the time and I love it. To me, this is our love made tangible.

01123581321345589144233377610987

We enjoy dinner, and I offer to do the cleanup (Leia can do it just fine, but I occasionally like to be a gentleman, so long as I don't make a habit of it). She and I chat it up about her trip; she actually had some success on this trip as opposed to the usual, which is somewhere around utter frustration.

"I feel like soaking in the tub," Leia announces.

"With or without the spa jets?" I ask her, trying to be nonchalant.

"Either way is fine," she says, walking up to me and standing on her tiptoes to kiss me, "so long as you're joining me."

"You won't need to ask me twice." I take her in my arms and we lean near to each other. We start out like we did the first time. That first kiss in the circuitry bay, I will have that memory in the next life if there is one.

"There's a scoundrel in your life," I tell her.

"I happen to like scoundrels," she whispers throatily to me and our lips touch. So soft, and yet, so intense. I could stand here and kiss her forever, but my hand drifts down to her baby bump. It's getting larger all the time and I love it. To me, this is our love made tangible. Before Leia, I knew the mechanics of sex, but nothing about making love.

All that's changed. Leia was nervous about becoming a mother, but once she'd decided that we should have a family, she went in wholeheartedly.

And the bonus bucks was that we're having not one, but two, babies. Well, Leia is a twin and apparently genetics work that way sometimes. I couldn't be happier.

She's in one of her 'work' dresses and that means I get to start unzipping it and I do it, very slowly. Her skin is soft and creamy and I start kissing the back of her neck.

"Keep doing what you're doing, Flyboy," she breathes at me, her voice low and husky. When she speaks like this, I feel myself shudder. It's so sexy. Pretty soon, I've removed her dress, the color of Emera wine, and it's in a silky pool on the floor. I unhook her bra, this one several sizes than the ones she usually wears. She's got beautiful breasts to start with; her increasingly larger ones are incredible. I'm massaging them and she moans low and shivers. She's naked before me.

"You're not going to make me be naked alone," she whispers in my ear, and the temperature in the room rises a few degrees. She's working the buttons on my shirt and massages my chest, blowing soft air kisses on it. I can't describe how exquisite that feels. Her baby bump is pressed against me and it's amazing as she removes my clothes.

"I don't think I can make it to the tub," I tell her as I pull her into our bed, both of us breathing hard and touching each other's skin where we know our happy places are. She's on top of me so I don't crush her, and her skin's rosy and shimmering. One of the things I love most about Leia is that she blushes all over when she's passionate and since the fourth month of her pregnancy that's been nearly a constant state for her. Believe me, I'm making the most of it; she can actually wear me out sometimes, a condition I happily succumb to.

We start kissing tenderly, moving in slowly towards each other, just like the first time, but also like the first time it catches fire and keeps deepening. This time, however, Threepio isn't around, a fact for which I'm grateful. We're facing each other, drawing in breath from each other.

Leia lies in the position which is most comfortable for her, which is spooned into me. It's nice, it allows us to relax, and makes me feel even more protective of her than usual, and that's saying something. Not that my wife doesn't kick ass. She does. But as a husband and a man, I have this instinctive desire to care for her, even more so now that we're on our way to parenthood. I love running my hands over her belly. I can sometimes feel our babies kicking, and it floods me with all kinds of tenderness towards them and their mother. I gently place Leia on her back, setting a pillow under her lower spine, and nibble happily at her breasts, listening to her moan and breathe.

"You're going to be sharing those soon enough, I hope you know," she says to me, her breathing rapid. She's smiling at me, eyes wide, her smile radiant.

"I know. That's why I'm taking advantage of having them to myself."

She has never been more beautiful. Every time I see her, she takes my breath away. No time more than now. Her hands are stroking me, hardening me, making my heart beat ever faster. Her mouth travels over my skin, giving me sensations I can't even do justice to describe. I am incomplete without her and soon, we begin to join to form one body. It's way more than physical; when I met Leia, I began to understand what was meant by soulmate. I don't know what I ever did to deserve this, and I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything, but I'm so incredibly lucky, this beautiful, strong, intelligent and wonderfully sexy woman in my arms, loving me back with her body and all of her heart.

We are as one. If there's a sweeter sound than hearing Leia climax, I haven't heard it. She takes me clear over the edge, to the point of no return, and everything explodes in dark blue and silver stars. I breathe her name.

We always take some time afterwards to hold each other, to be silent, to just be. Leia's head is on my chest near my heart, and I have an arm over her shoulder, my other one touching our babies.

"I think we woke them up," Leia says softly, gently laughing. She hates her laugh. I think it's unbelievably sexy.

"I'm sure they'll get even with us."

"No doubt." Neither of us has had experience with infants, but rumor has it that they don't do things when you want them to. No matter. We're used to being in hard places. Because always and forever, we'll deal with things together.

"Still feel like getting in the tub?" Leia asks me, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Absolutely."

She's never looked sexier.


End file.
